A beautiful substitute and a Mediocre learner
by Indigo Jupiter
Summary: She was only here for a while, but the red-head Russian decided to change that xD


**I don't own beyblade.**  
 **Al right I decided to write some light- infused humor with lewdness. Pardon me :3**

 **A one-shot this is. And it will be kinky I am warning you!and characters might act way too OC...please read and let me know what do you think about this crack fic xD…..also I neither own the idea. I took it from a soft-drink commercial ad XD…and decided it would fit well with Demolition Boys ;)**

 **I dedicate this one-shot fic to JuliaYuriy…..because it's about one of her favorite couples ^_^**

 **Latest Update: Revised in April 2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 01 **  
**A beautiful substitute and a mediocre learner**

In Matvei high school (MHS), something terrible happened. The cold blizzard, the constant howling of icy winds not to mention the occasional snowing was not considered terrible. In tropical areas yes but in polo places never. It was a normal thing. But if a sun happened to shine upon them, then yes perhaps that might be called awful.

Mr. Nestor Maxim got sick. Not just any sick, but like really sick. He was hospitalized. The poor man was suffering from a bout of light pneumonia. Light it was, thank goodness, but it can't be ignored because that alone affected the man, considering his age.  
Mr. Nestor Maxim was an old member of the faculty of MHS. He was a music teacher, to be precise. Name any musical instrument, and he will master the basics of it within the few days. He was pianist, trumpetist, a player of cello and an accordion. But his real strength lies in sole instrument. An instrument known well for weeping hearts and being soulful; the violin. A book was published which compiled all of his compositions featuring his violin playing. People called him the 'angel of strings'. He was a master.

But like all other human beings, he got sick. Being an old member and a great contributor to the music of Russia, the MHS give him a leave. He was a music icon of their land. He must get well soon.  
Luckily most of the students who were learning the playing of various musical instruments from him have finished their courses. With the exception of one group. This group consisted of four boys who were learning violin. Their names were; Tala Ivanov, Spencer Petrov, Bryan Kuznetsov and Ian Papov. This group likes to call themselves Demolition Boys. No reason, but everyone thought they wanted to sound cool.

When they learned about their teacher being sick, they didn't show sympathy. Didn't show any concern or compassion. They did the quite opposite of it.

"What you mean he can't come?" Ian demanded.  
"Sick? How can he be sick? That old geezer!" Bryan interjected.

Spencer and Tala didn't say anything, but their stiff postures told the headmaster enough that they didn't approve of this. The headmaster cleared his throat and glared at the boys with the most thunderous expression he could muster. Of course he should have known better. That glare wasn't going to make any difference. Either they became used to it or were immune to it.

"Mind your language Mister Kuznetsov!" the headmaster commanded. He spoke again" Yes I repeat, Mr. Maxim is very ill, therefore the institute granted him a leave"  
"Yeah more like keeping the trophy clean" Tala muttered. The headmaster pretended he didn't hear that. He continued talking.  
"However before leaving, he left a substitute for you, so that person can check your skills, test you and give you a pass"

At this came a stream of protests.

"First you tell us, he isn't going to come; now you are telling us that his substitute is coming and is going to test us?" Bryan asked incredulous.  
"What game you are playing?" Ian said.  
"This is unacceptable" Spencer piped in.  
"Who is this substitute?" Tala asked annoyed.

"SILENCE" the head master roared" this is being conducted so that you are finished with your course. And besides this shouldn't be any problem. Mr. Maxim says that you are good enough to pass this test without a preparation. I don't see what's the fuss about"

"But what if this teacher doesn't like what we play? What if he has his own bench marks? What are we going to do about it?" Tala asked darkly.

The headmaster grimaced at the red-haired pupil. Nevertheless he spoke calmly.  
"Don't worry about that. You will be pleased to hear that this substitute has been a student of Mr. Maxim. The teaching methods and bench marks wouldn't differ." Then he added" and it's not he….it's a woman"

"Another old geezer" Bryan mumbled.  
"Behave Mr. Kuznetsov" the head master warned" I expect you boys to be in your proper behavior, because she…."

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, because there was a knock on door and a soft muffled voice could be heard.

"May I come in?"  
"Miss Fernandez!" the headmaster rushed towards the door and pulled it.

The boys, all of them looked towards the door, with distaste clearly dancing on their faces. However their expressions changed like a set of traffic lights. Red, scarlet and then white.

Miss Fernandez wasn't an old geezer. She was anything but that. She was beautiful. And so hot. The boys' eyes wouldn't leave her body. She had painted her fingernails with red polish. They saw the little of gold-tinged sheen of her shaved calves beneath the black pencil skirt she wore. And her full perfectly shaped breasts. In short, a sex bomb.

While the headmaster and the new comer exchanged words, Bryan manages to speak.  
"She's so hot"  
"Yeah…."

Tala Ivanov didn't say anything. He continued observing her. Her dark brown hair was pulled in a messy bun, with orange fringe covering her forehead; a few strands escaping from her bun framed her face. She was wearing red framed spectacles, from which bright green intelligent eyes peered. And a collared full sleeved maroon buttons down shirt that clung to her torso like a second skin.

The talking finished. Miss Fernandez closed the door. She walked towards the desk, where she kept her things and turned around to face her students.

"Good Morning Everyone! My name is Julia Fernandez and I am…"  
Tala didn't listen to her, just the name. He was busy staring at her lips. They were glossy…wonder what do they taste like?

Tala looked around and saw his fellows gawking at her as well. Tala grimaced. This was their last class and her first class. She was here to test them. After that their course would finish. He would no longer meet her again.

'No I mustn't let that happen….i must do something'. Tala began to speculate the plan.

"Okay now….before we begin a test, why don't we revise the basics? I heard from Professor Nestor himself that you people are great and I know that…but isn't it good if revise everything we learn? Don't worry I will give you good marks "Julia assured them.

"And a good hand job too" Ian muttered.  
"So shall we begin" Julia turned towards the black board and started scribbling in it. The boys, lewd as they were right now, didn't look at the board. They found other _things_ that were quite interesting to look at.

After a half hour of revising basics, which in boys' case was a full staring scene on, their test began. Julia told them that she would test them individually, so she can mark them accordingly and make a decision that who were a pass and who were a fail?

"Okay first up…..Mr. Petrov" Julia said.

Spencer went to the front, positioned the violin beneath his chin and placed the bow on strings. And begin to play. He decided to play La primavera Allegro. He thought this would win Julia's heart. And it did.

"Bravo Spencer….you played it so excellent, I really love it" Julia clapped and appraised. Spencer wore a proud smirk which angered Ian and Bryan. This was war Bitch!

Then Bryan walked in front. Before playing he took a deep breath. Letting it out, he begin to play. He played, 'l'autonno adagio molto. He thought this would melt Julia soul. And he was right, it did.

"So beautiful…." Julia commented" Many violinists can't play that composition…and yet you were able to play it….so beautiful"

Bryan flashed a charming smile that infuriated Ian and Spencer to no end. No way that lilac-haired was going to win.

Ian took the notch all to the new level. He played the violin segment from Yanni composition 'Nightingale'. That bought tears in Julia's eyes.

"Ah…so soulful….you played my favorite part" Julia wept with happiness. Ian was enjoying the praises he was getting while Bryan and Spencer were simmering in a pot of jealousy. That pipsqueak manages to play something so delicate? How dare he?

"Last is…Tala Ivanov"

At this everyone stiffened. From the group, Tala was the best one. They were afraid he was going to play something spectacular….something that would make Julia Head over heels over him and his playing. They were afraid he was going to win.

Tala walked in front, with an air of confidence. He positioned himself, placing the black violin and bow in place. The boys' held their breaths. This was it. He had bagged this one, the boys' thought with misery. However it vanished the moment Tala begin playing.

Julia stared at him in shock, while Tala continued playing. He was playing…..HORRIBLE. Enough to make your eyes shut and your ears scrunched in pain. Meanwhile the boys were congratulating their good luck. Tala was so smitten by their teacher's beauty that he had forgotten where to place the bow on strings. He was going to fail. Oh yeah baby! Victory!

Soon the test hour was finished. After a while, Julia announced their test scores and declared who was a pass.  
Without a surprise, Ian, Bryan and Spencer were a pass. They had cleared the course with a good score.

"Bryan, Ian and Spencer…I am so proud of you" Julia said. The boys' were basking in a shower of praises.  
"Which is why I declare you all A pass"

"Thank you Miss Fernandez" the Boys said, demurely.

Julia turned towards Tala, who was right now sitting, an innocent expression adorning his handsome features. The Boys were grinning shamelessly. He was going to get scolded. And punished. Life couldn't be any better.

"Mr. Ivanov" Julia begin, her hands placed on either side of her waist and fixed Tala with a stern glare" I am afraid to say this but you have failed this course"

Spencer, Ian and Bryan jeered at this. Boo-yah nailed it.  
"So I have decided that you are going to spend daily three hours with me so we can work on your violin playing skills….good day"

And with that Julia left, her hips swaying to sides.  
A satisfied smirk made its way towards Tala's face. At that moment, the boys' understood everything. Tala had deliberately played lousy so that he can spend more time with Julia Fernandez alone. _All alone._

"You son of a bitch!"  
"I know" Tala said, smiling widely this time.

* * *

 **Reviews anyone? ^w^**


End file.
